


a starry night

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Flashbacks, Former Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>waverly and nicole go to prom. what more is there to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a starry night

When Waverly was young she dreamed of two days: her wedding and her prom. Now that the latter was upon her, she was filled with nothing but dread. When she dreamed of prom, she dreamed of twinkly lights, pretty dresses, her prince charming, and the family spotlight on her.

Prom’s theme was “A Starry Night”.

 

> “A Starry Night? Waves, even you have to admit that’s cliché.” Waverly could hear the smile in Nicole’s voice without opening her eyes. Waverly just hummed in response; she didn’t want to interrupt whatever moment they were having. She was entirely content snuggling into her girlfriend’s lap while Nicole ran her fingers through Waverly’s wavy locks.

 

Waverly knew there would be twinkly lights, and the dresses were already taken care of. She was wearing a jeweled green/aqua strapless dress, while Nicole was to wear a one-shoulder purple dress.

 

> “Waves, this is hopeless.” They had been searching for over an hour for a prom dress for Nicole, but they had yet to find the one. Waverly was sure Nicole was only holding out hope because she knew prom meant something to Waverly. 
> 
> “Nicole, just try the last one on and then we can give up for the day.” Waverly sighed, a smile crossing her face. “Besides,” The innocent smile turned to a smirk, “I’ll make it worth your while.” The clamoring from inside the dressing room told Waverly that her girlfriend had been thrown by the innuendo and had been holding the hanger when Waverly had spoken. A dirty look from a nearby mom made Waverly giggle. The homophobia was definitely new, but Nicole had helped Waverly laugh at it instead of cry or become angry at it.
> 
> “Baby, maybe don’t say that while we’re in public.” Waverly could hear the attraction in her girlfriend’s voice. Waverly just grinned. She had to admit she did like making Nicole squirm, considering at the beginning of the relationship Nicole was the one to make her squirm. Nicole trudged out of the changing room. Waverly’s breath caught.
> 
> “That’s it Nic, that’s the one.”

 

Waverly wouldn’t have a prince charming, not in the traditional sense, but she was absolutely okay with that. Six months back she had dumped her meathead of a boyfriend, Champ Hardy. She didn’t have the dumb football jock as her boyfriend, but she did have the amazing captain of the basketball team as her girlfriend. Nicole Haught was one of the best things that happened to Waverly, even if she hadn’t quite known it when Nicole first entered her life. Nicole had done some very transparent flirting which scared the shit out of Waverly.

  

> “Just don’t ask me to be anyone at all!”
> 
> “Fine.”
> 
> “Fine.” Wavery paused. She was scared; she was overwhelmed by change, but it still didn’t feel right.
> 
> “Well. maybe just friends.” Who was she kidding, she didn’t want to be just friends with this ginger girl, but it was all she could be right now.
> 
> “Sure  Waverly, whatever you want.” Waverly could hear the frustration echo through Nicole’s voice.

 

Waverly had soon come to her senses, though it may not have been in the most ideal of places.

>  
> 
> Waverly wasn’t thinking as she burst past the one remaining basketball player into the coach's office, pulling the shades and shielding the office as much as she could. “Waves?” Nicole asked, confusion in her voice and face as she followed Waverly into the empty office.
> 
> “‘Scuze me.” Waverly drawled politely. Nicole was lost, but she allowed Waverly to push her aside. Waverly shut the door and whirled around to face Nicole before practically pouncing on the taller girl. Their lips met and sparks flew.

 

Somehow Wynonna still didn’t know about Nicole and Waverly, despite Nicole’s increased time at the Homestead.

 

> “Shit!” Waverly didn’t swear often, but she figured a large piece of glass sticking into her side was reason enough for the curse. Wynonna rushed into the room, also using her colorful vocabulary. Wynonna was a lot less restricted when it came to cursing and if Waverly was being frank, Wynonna had a trucker’s mouth. Wynonna immediately started to treat Waverly’s wound, carefully pulling out the glass. “Do you think it’ll scar?” Waverly asked, meeting her older sister’s line of sight.
> 
> Wynonna smiled, laughing slightly. “Dudes dig scars.”
> 
> Pausing, Waverly spoke before she thought, tentatively asking, “do chicks?” Confusion overcame Wynonna’s expression, but if she wasn’t wrong, she thought she saw a glimmer of acceptance or pride in Wynonna’s face.

 

Willa, on the other hand, Willa knew about Nicole and Waverly.

 

>  
> 
> Waverly knew where this was going. Desperate hands roamed each of their bodies. Nicole’s shirt came off first, but Waverly’s didn’t last long after that. It wasn’t exactly new territory for them, so Waverly was surprised when Nicole pulled away with a curse. Opposite of them was Waverly’s oldest sister Willa, who’s only response to the whole thing was “Wynonna never told me you were a… a gay.”

 

Waverly didn’t care what her classmates thought of her and Nicole, and most of them already knew the two were a couple as neither of them were good at keeping their hands nor their eyes to themselves.  Waverly wasn’t really worried about Wynonna’s reaction, because she was _pretty_ sure Wynonna would be fine with it. Wynonna really loved Waverly and Waverly knew that. Willa however, Willa scared Waverly. She barely knew the oldest Earp girl and Willa hadn’t exactly been the most understanding when she had found out.

Waverly wanted to twirl around and be engulfed in Nicole’s hugs and stand on her toes to give Nicole a kiss on the cheek and she wanted to exchange whispers with Nicole throughout the night and end the night cuddled into Nicole’s warm body. She wasn’t sure she could do all of those things with Willa and Wynonna all around.

Speaking of the older Earps, Waverly knew that them chaperoning meant that eyes would be on either that crazy Earp or the kidnapped Earp, not the straight-laced Earp.

 

> “Waves I don’t think you can call yourself _straight_ -laced anymore.” Nicole giggled, the vibration against her back making Waverly smile, but the words made Waverly roll her eyes.
> 
> “It’s an expression Nicole.”

 

Waverly loved Wynonna. Every fiber in her being loved the girl that everyone thought was a fuck up. Even when Wynonna had been out of the country, Waverly had always kept in touch with Wynonna. They had been through a lot during their childhood, Waverly couldn’t ignore the sibling bond that was always there. Willa wasn’t as easy for Waverly. She wanted it to be, but it just wasn’t. Waverly was six when Willa was taken and never got to know her. It didn’t help Willa hadn’t been too warm and fuzzy since her return. Something felt funny about her oldest sister but she tried like hell to love Willa the same as she loved Wynonna.

“Mmmkay.” Wynonna’s voice shook Waverly back to the present. Three hours until she’d be at prom, and eight or nine until she headed home, hopefully with Nicole. “Your nails should be dry now.” Wynonna must have sensed Waverly’s hesitation, as she continued on. “I know it’s not quite how you’ve always imagined Waves, but it’ll be fun. Besides, I bet you can find someone better than Champ Hardy at the dance.”

Wynonna laughed at her one joke, missing Waverly’s smile and the “already have,” under her breath.

“And I know you’re not _thrilled_ Willa and I will be chaperoning,” Wynonna continued on, in true Wynonna fashion, “but we’ll stay out of your way and we’ll draw as little attention to ourselves as possible.” Any animosity Waverly may have had against Wynonna dissipated when Wynonna smiled and squeezed Waverly’s hand. It was Wynonna’s signature ‘I know I fucked up but I really love you so please forgive me smile’ and it got Waverly every single time.

It wouldn’t be her dream prom, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad afterall.

* * *

Nicole had never been the prom, wedding, or party type.

 

>  
> 
> “Nicole, honey, c’mon, let’s go look at the dresses.” Nicole’s mom pulled Nicole away from the toy section of the store.
> 
> “Mom!” Nicole whined, “I don’t want to look at the dresses. Why can’t I get toys instead of dresses.” The older redhead smoothed back her six-year-old’s uncombed hair before sighing.
> 
> “Nicole, remember how we said we were going to Auntie Jane’s wedding, so we had to wear a dress.” Nicole’s mother tried to be patient with her, but Nicole knew she wasn’t the typical daughter. She didn’t like cute clothes or fancy hairdos, nor did she look forward to wearing makeup or kissing boys.
> 
> “When I get married I’m not going to wear a dress.” Nicole huffed as she trudged after her mom, who just chuckled.
> 
> “You may feel different later dear.”

 

She had grown to accept, and even appreciate these events, yet still she had never expected to go to her senior prom. She was more of lazy clothes kind of girl, and there was the whole ‘gay’ thing, so there weren’t a whole lot of date options, then Waverly Earp entered her life.

 

> Nicole sighed, pacing around her bedroom. She had run through dozens of grand gestures, but none of them _felt_ right. She still hadn’t quite settled on a plan, though there were roses on her desk and chocolates under her pillow. It didn’t _feel_ like her. “Ugh.” Nicole grumbled, frustration shooting through her.
> 
> “Nicole, Waverly’s here.” Her mom yelled up, “I’m sending her up. You know the rules. Door stays open. I’ve got to run to the store. Be good.” Nicole smiled; there was one perk of Wynonna not knowing about her and Waverly. The Homestead was the only place they really got to be alone, well, before Willa returned.
> 
> Within moments Waverly burst through the door, smile on her face. “Hey!” Waverly chirped, throwing herself into a hug. Nicole grinned, giving her girlfriend a chaste kiss before pulling away from them. Waverly’s eye’s made a beeline for the vase, raising an eyebrow. “Roses, huh, Nic?”
> 
> Nicole shrugged, “Oh, uh, yeah, I’ve been told they’re romantic.” The taller girl rolled her eyes playfully, giving Waverly a little nudge.
> 
> “And you need to be romantic because…?” Waverly fished, a smile starting to cross her face.
> 
> Nicole chuckled, the smile on her face growing. She wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and pulled the brunette closer to her. “Well, you see, there’s this girl who I was going to ask to prom, but if she doesn’t want to go…” Nicole feigned her hums and hahs.
> 
> Waverly pulled Nicole closer. “Well,” she whispered, “I have a feeling she does.”
> 
> The door didn’t stay open.

 

Nicole didn’t magically become a girly girl, or magically want all of those things, but the idea didn’t repulse Nicole when she thought about the occasions with Waverly. She figured the shorter girl would already be in the ballroom, as both of her sisters were chaperoning, but Nicole couldn’t find her in the sea of people. Something drew Nicole’s eye to the grand staircase, where hoards of kids were entering. At the top of the staircase, was Waverly Earp, looking like a queen. The two made eye contact and kept it while Waverly descended. “You are a vision.” Nicole smiled when Waverly approached.

The blush on Waverly’s cheeks only made Nicole smile more. “Oh please.” Waverly scoffed, rolling her eyes, a smile gracing her face. Nicole stole a glance around the room, brushing the back of her hand against Waverly’s cheek. Waverly hummed in content and turned her head to give a soft kiss. “I’ve got to go find Chrissy, but I’ll be back.” Waverly smiled and gave Nicole peck on the cheek before running off. Nicole just smiled, her eyes following her girlfriend through the crowd. In her happy state, Nicole didn’t notice Waverly’s approaching ex.

“I saw all of that you know.” Champ started, making Nicole roll her eyes.

Within seconds, Nicole’s brain started to worry, Champ was going to cause a scene and that’s the opposite of what Waverley deserved. “Not now Champ.” The football player was in her face and Nicole could smell the booze on his breath, but she refused to let him win. She held his gaze as he continued on.

“So you two are like together now eh? That’s disgusting, disgusting.” Nicole held back a growl. She could deal with the homophobia, really. She had her temper in control. No she didn’t. “You know as soon as we break up you just swoop in and steal my girl?”

Nicole could no longer ball her fists up and simply stay quiet. “Okay, lower you voice; Waverly doesn’t belong to anyone.” As if on cue, Waverly started to approach the two.

“Blah, blah, blah, feminism, blah, blah, blah.” Nicole _really_ wanted to punch this guy, but looking at Waverly, she knew she couldn’t.

“Champ!” Nicole could hear the irritation and anger. “You’re drunk and apparently a raging homophobe.” Before any one of them could react further Wynonna and Willa were upon them.

“What’s going on?” Wynonna was the first to break the silence, her eyes burning into Champ. Waverly and Nicole both opened their mouths to answer, but Willa spoke first.

“Waverly’s girlfriend seems to be causing quite the fuss.” Outrage, anger, fear, and relief flashed over both girl’s faces.

“Girlfriend?” Wynonna asked hesitantly.

“Kind of.” Waverly stuttered, looking quickly between Nicole and Wynonna.

“Kind of?” Panic seized at Nicole. Kind of? Kind of? She didn’t really think they were kind of dating. She, she loved Waverly.

“Waves, if you’re going to pick a smart one, you should be a smart one too. You don’t really kind of date.” Wynonna winked, a small smile crossing Waverly’s face. Nicole wasn’t really sure what was going on because she was still overcome with fear. Waverly moved closer to Nicole, snaking her arm around Nicole’s waist and resting her head gently against Nicole’s body. “Go have fun kids. I’m assuming you’ll be coming home tonight, so I should go find Xavier to tell him we’re having a sleepover.” Wynonna flashed them a smirk and winked one last time before pulling Willa away with her.

Nicole felt the blush overcome her face as Waverly’s laugh echoed against her body. “So Nicole Haught,” Waverly smiled, pulling away so she could look up at her girlfriend. “I think we’ve established that you are my girlfriend,” Waverly said slowly, a smile crossing her face.

“You sure?” Nicole let a small laugh leave her, “You sure we’re not kind of girlfriends?” The smile grew across her face as Waverly playfully hit the taller ginger.

“Shut up. I have one question for you though.” Nicole nodded, intrigued to what Waverly would come up with. “Can I have this dance?” Waverly grinned, extending her hand. Nicole took her girlfriend’s hand and lead her onto the dancefloor. “I love you.” Waverly murmured into Nicole’s shoulder.

“I love you too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr (my-queer-french-scars)


End file.
